


Sight

by Nevcolleil



Series: At First Sight [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: Darla could sacrifice a thousand virgins to her favored childe...  But she would never top the treasure Penn had procured for his sire this night.





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a series of drabbles just when Supernatural first started - in which the Winchesters lived in Angelus's time and Angelus took a liking to the brothers. I've decided to post them here now.
> 
> You don't have to have watched Angel to understand what is happening (but there are shades of meaning behind the characters' decisions that may be lost if you haven't.)

Angelus had told him, time and time again, that he was not to compete with Darla for his sire’s affections. There was no competition, Angelus said. Darla was _Angelus’_ sire, and Penn but his childe. The two were not equals and would never be.

Penn never listened. 

He was an obedient childe. Though he did not seek out Darla’s attention, he did not avoid it. He never refused her any wish, and did not hesitate to fulfill her most fleeting desire.

But he saved the tastiest kills for Angelus. And when he fed, he followed Angelus’ exact instructions. He practiced his skills at every opportunity, to please his sire, and whatever Darla gave Angelus… Penn gave better.

It was not easy staying one step ahead of the clever bitch. Darla was creative. And calculating. And bold in ways Penn could not hope to be, for fear of garnering Angelus’ wrath… But Penn was something else. Penn was lucky.

He could not deny it. It was sheer, dumb luck that had led him to the perfect offering for his difficult to please sire. And just in time to gift Angelus before Darla could present him with the preacher’s daughter she’d found in Vienna.

“Just wait, Angelus. You will be well pleased.”

“I had better be, Penn.” They stuck to the rapidly lengthening shadows that were slowly swallowing the village. They had ridden a long way to get here the night before, then they’d hid out in an old miller’s house during the day. “The sun’s barely set.”

There, coming from the direction of the university that sat outside the village, was Penn’s quarry. He traveled with a group of young scholars, but there was something about his eyes that set him apart from his companions. He seemed so much more mature, more experienced, than they. 

‘ _Haunted_ ’ Penn would call it. He could easily identify that expression. Angelus delighted in creating it.

“There. The one at the end.”

Their prey had fallen behind the rest of his procession. He was more involved in watching the night sky darken, than in his friends’ idle chatter.

Penn knew what the human was watching for. He only wondered if the boy could sense what would soon happen to him, and the thought was thrilling.

“He _is_ pretty,” Angelus conceded. And the boy was, at that. He was tall and thin, but not gangling. He had smooth, sun-kissed skin and soft, dark hair. Angelus frowned down at Penn. “But he’s not worth two days’ travel to kill.”

Penn was too excited to be cowed by his sire’s temporary displeasure. He all but beamed.

“He has a name, Angelus,” Penn said, still heart near to beating. “Samuel…Winchester.”

The change that came over Angelus was immediate. It was everything Penn had hoped for.

Too quick for even Penn to see, Angelus was upon him. Face so close, Penn could feel the absence of his breath. His eyes were golden in the moonlight, and his tongue traced a line across teeth that would soon share space with a set of fangs.

“Winchester. The demon hunter?”

“The vampire killer,” Penn confirmed. 

“He has a son?”

“Two. The youngest is at university. I take it he has no desire to follow his father into the family business. He came all the way here, across an ocean, to escape his father.”

But he would not escape Angelus. Penn knew it as he knew the smile that slid across Angelus’ face. Darla could sacrifice a thousand virgins to her favored childe. But she would never top the treasure Penn had procured for his sire this night.

And the best had yet to be revealed.

“And there’s more, Angelus. The boy… He has the _Sight_. Though he hasn’t yet realized it.” Penn had changed into his vampiric form fully, unable to control himself in his glee. He hoped Angelus asked him how he’d learned this last bit of information.

He was only mildly disappointed that Angelus did not.

“Well, then,” Angelus purred. “I think we owe it to his father to give the boy a bit of an awakening.” 

Angelus’ fingers brushed across his breast, directly above his heart. Winchester senior had missed it, once, by only inches with his dreaded crossbow.

“After all…” Angelus added. “What are old friends for?”


End file.
